


Angel for Demon

by summerkiss4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 主汤姆视角, 半开放式结局, 大量私设, 天使哈利, 强占有欲!汤姆, 黑暗向短篇一发完
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869
Summary: 他的笑容还挂在脸上，却是不知道怎么的，在这样一个黑发白肤，五官精致的孩子脸上，这样的笑容却有些让人毛骨悚然的意味。在昏暗的灯光下远远看去，简直就像是一个恶魔。不过，汤姆也不在乎别人怎么说他。恶魔也好，怪物也好，怪胎也好。反正，他知道自己拥有一个天使。从那天起，他才开始真正确信，他是不一样的，他是一个特别的人，他值得天使为他而来，他值得一个更好的未来，他值得一个更好、更绚烂的世界。





	Angel for Demon

**Author's Note:**

> *存档用
> 
> *这只汤姆真的很病！

汤姆·里德尔知道自己有一个专属天使。

从很小的时候起，他就知道自己的与众不同，知道自己和那些肮脏又愚蠢的其他孩子们有一些不一样的地方，他还知道的是，在他第一次被那些更高大也更蛮横的胖小子们拳打脚踢后，他看到了在他短短的有记忆的生涯中最美丽、最无暇的存在。

——那是一个天使。

 

他只听到那些总是带着十字架的大人们提起过，或者是在某本别人看剩下了的故事书里读到过。实际上他根本就没有什么证据可以证明那就是天使，一个据说并不真实存在的天使，但是当那个身影出现的时候，他就是知道，像是直觉，或者是冥冥之中的预兆。他确定，这绝对是一个天使，为他而来，为把他从这群面目可憎的人手中救出来的天使。

 

那个人——那个天外来客，他的乌黑的头发凌乱而狂野，就好像天空中的风总是在他周围围绕着似的，他的嘴唇红润得就像刚采摘下来的蔓越莓，绿色的眸子让他想起一眼望不到底的湖水。他的皮肤也是那样的白皙，带着一般人类所没有的微光和闪烁。翅膀在他的身后微阖，羽毛看起来柔软而轻盈。

他确定，他这辈子都不会见到比这更美妙，更神奇的生物了。

那双绿眸低垂下眼睫，温柔地看向自己，汤姆抿紧了唇，有些紧张，不敢眨眼，他害怕这一切不过是他的一个梦。又或者禁不住开始怀疑，浑身伤痕、满是泥泞的肮脏的自己，这样的天使真的是为自己而来的吗？

只见这个天使在他的面前蹲下，轻轻地伸出手来抚向他的脸颊，眼神有些悲悯。汤姆一直都很讨厌任何人对自己露出怜悯的眼神，但是不知道怎么的，这个天使的绿眼睛一点也不让他感到恼怒。

忽的，就在对方触碰到自己的下一秒，汤姆感到自己身上所有的愤怒、不甘的负面情绪以及那些印刻在累累伤痕里的痛苦全都在一瞬间消失不见了。他觉得这样的体验几乎是前所未有的，他从来没有感到如此舒适和安心过。

很快，困意也席卷了上来，他伸出手去试图抓住他的天使，但是在一片黑暗来临之前他只能感觉到自己的手似乎只是在空气中挥舞。

 

而当他再度醒过来的时候，他的房间里空空如也，床单上的补丁和空气中一如既往的霉味仿佛也在对他露出嘲笑。

果然，这不过是一个愚蠢的梦，天使果然不是真实存在的吗？他想。但是即使这样看似冷静的自我暗示也压抑不住他莫名地焦躁和愤懑。毕竟，他还不过是个孩子，一个拥有的很少，想要的东西却很多的孩子。

 

他沮丧地坐在床上，安静地发着呆，没有人能读懂他此刻内心里的复杂情绪，它们像是刚刚涨潮的水浪，一层又一层地把失望浸润进他的胸腔中。

直到汤姆有些木然地站起身来，他才突然意识到有些不一样的地方。

 

他几乎是骨折了的脚腕怎么会一点也不痛的？

他低下头，看到了自己完好无损的，每一寸肌肤都光洁无暇的身体。

那些伤口——那些在他胸口，脸颊，背部，腿上……覆盖着的所有伤口，全都不翼而飞了。

 

汤姆·里德尔盯着自己那块裸露着的，昨天还大张着血淋淋的伤口的洁白肌肤，露出了一个微笑。

从他懂事起，他就很少微笑，他几乎笑的有点不自然，有点生涩，却又发现这其实是他下意识的一个身体反应。

慢慢地，他想到了更多的事情，若是别的孩子看到自己有一个天使，或许恨不得高兴得跳起来，而汤姆素来都如此内敛。科尔女士总是说，没有人知道这样一个孩子到底在想些什么。

实际上，汤姆更愿意他们永远都不知道他到底在想写什么。

 

他的笑容还挂在脸上，却是不知道怎么的，在这样一个黑发白肤，五官精致的孩子脸上，这样的笑容却有些让人毛骨悚然的意味。

在昏暗的灯光下远远看去，简直就像是一个恶魔。

 

不过，汤姆也不在乎别人怎么说他。恶魔也好，怪物也好，怪胎也好。

反正，他知道自己拥有一个天使。

从那天起，他才开始真正确信，他是不一样的，他是一个特别的人，他值得天使为他而来，他值得一个更好的未来，他值得一个更好、更绚烂的世界。

 

\-----------------

 

第二次见到他的天使的时候，里德尔正揉着自己疼痛的腹部。

 

他已经两天没有吃饭了。

 

孤儿院的食物本身就少，被科尔太太罚禁闭之后，几乎连残羹冷饭都没得吃了。

但是他想，如果这样就可以再一次见到他的天使的话，再多饿几天也是值得的。

如他所愿，他的天使果然再一次出现了，即使他此刻浑身虚弱地躺在床上，瘦小的身躯看起来狼狈不堪，他也一点都不后悔。

这一次，天使皱了皱眉毛，表情似乎有那么一丝责备的意味。

汤姆突然有点儿害怕了起来。他的天使会因为自己心底里藏着的那些小心机而生气吗？他会因为他是个不坦诚的孩子而离自己而去吗？

惶恐之下，他紧张的睁大了眼睛，生怕错过了些什么，而对方却只是走过来，轻柔地摸了摸他的脑袋。

再一次地，疼痛消失了，满腹的饥饿感也莫名的不见了。就在他眨了眨眼的瞬间，那个美丽的身影也像一阵风一样消失得无影无踪了。

他抿着唇笑了。他就知道。他的天使不会轻易抛弃他的，里德尔有些自得的想着。好似全然没有注意到，整个手掌此刻都布满了他因为紧张而用力攥拳留下的指甲印。

 

再后来，他试了好几次类似的方法尝试去见他的天使，但是他也慢慢地发现，对方好像发现了他的小心思，不再会在他每一次遭受苦难的时候都会如期而至了。那个天使的绿眼睛是那么透彻，有时候它直视向自己，就像是可以看透他那不单纯的狡猾心思似的，汤姆不确定这一点，但是他知道，他大概只能找些别的办法来吸引他的天使的注意力了。

 

与此同时，他也必须想办法依靠自己的力量，好好在这个孤儿院幸存下去。

这对他来说并没有多难，当这个特别的孩子越来越熟稔于自己那莫名的力量时，孤儿院里的其他孩童们也逐渐从最初的单方面的欺辱转为了害怕和畏惧。他很满意这样的转变，至少那些肮脏又丑陋的家伙不会再轻易烦扰到自己了。

 

——直到他真的杀死了比利的兔子。

他没有想到的是，他确实已经有好一段时间——长到他都有点不确定之前的种种到底是不是真的的时候，他的天使再度出现了。

而这一次，在那张轮廓柔和的脸上，头一次露出了如此沉重的表情。

天使的黑发一如既往的凌乱，尽管神色阴沉，但他没有像往常那样在甫一碰到自己之后就立刻消失不见。汤姆原本的冷漠表情逐渐变为了尽力抑制住的兴奋。

 

他来了，不管是出于什么原因，他还在这里，他还在看着我，他还在我的身边。

他会陪着我的，一直陪着我。

汤姆仿佛能听见自己那幼小而激动的身体里，心砰砰跳着的声音。

 

只见天使摇了摇头，眼神最终带上了些许初见时的那种悲悯，这种表情看起来十分适合他那无暇的光洁脸庞，即使那并不是什么灿烂美好的表情。

汤姆怔怔地看着对方在一如既往地揉了揉自己的脑袋之后，转身却是看向了那只刚刚死去了的兔子。然后，他在它的身边蹲了下来，看起来似乎要去救助那只兔子——

——就像之前救助自己那样。

“不！”汤姆愤怒地大喊道。

天使回头来，安静地看着他，神色莫辨。

 

你是我的天使，不准你去帮其他人，即使那是一只兔子。

汤姆很想这样说，但是早慧的他知道，这样是不会有任何帮助的。于是他酝酿了一番，才慢慢开口道。

“它——这只兔子，是比利的，”如果面对的是科尔女士，汤姆认为自己可以滴水不漏地说出预备好的谎言，可是不知道为何，此刻他真的有些意料之外的紧张。“比利总是说他的兔子没有东西吃，然后他就抢走了我的午饭——即使那是只有几片叶子的稀粥。”

天使没有打断他，汤姆鼓起了些勇气，继续说了下去。“比利很高大，我……我打不过他。”他低下头，看着一侧的地面，露出他所能做出的最最可怜的表情。声音也小了下去。“我只是讨厌他，我、我只是想保护好自己的粮食，我真的没想到这只兔子这么简单就死了。”

可惜的是，小汤姆怎么样也没能把自己的眼泪挤出来，毕竟，他真的不是一个擅长哭泣的孩子。更何况，看到天使再度出现，他的心里是实打实的高兴极了。

 

终于，那天使凝视着他注视了好一会儿，最后督了那只已经死去的兔子一眼，叹了口气。再一次像一阵风般忽的就消失不见了。

直到完全确认了那个带着微光的身影彻底离开了这里，汤姆一直提在胸前的那一口气这才完全的松了下来。

尽管如此，他被加速了的心跳依旧还没能平复下来，除了紧张，更多的却是因为兴奋。 

 

汤姆笑了笑，至少，他发现了如何让他的天使再度出现。

 

\-----------------

再后来，当他把那几个孤儿院的孩子带到海边的山洞里时，他倒是不是从一开始就真的想将他们害死。

他只是知道如何去唆使那些蠢笨的人去替自己身先士卒罢了。

 

但不管怎么样，就结果而言，只有他活了下来，于是他几乎用尽了所有的脑细胞去编排一个有足够说服力的、让自己看起来无辜又无奈的故事让孤儿院的大人们相信他，相信他不过是因为胆小才跟在没有跟进去冒险，相信他根本不知道到底发生了什么事。最终，在他的狡黠和努力下，只罚了他关禁闭了事。

或许，这也不过是因为那些人也都是些孤儿而已，谁会在意他们呢？谁会为他们流泪呢？

但是他同那些平凡又普通的孩子是不同的，他有一个天使，他是特别的。汤姆向自己确认般的默默想着。

更何况，是他们自己要跟来的，这不能怪他。汤姆觉得自己不会因此感到内疚并没有什么问题。

他看着被锁着门的昏暗房间里，沿着窗缝透进来的阳光，细碎的灰尘在其中漂浮。那种光线带来的温暖让他想起了他的天使。

在昨天，他刚刚来过，可是只停留了很短暂的时间，他的表情前所未有的凝重，他依旧没有说话，但是汤姆可以确信，他的那个模样是在告诉自己，如果你再继续这样下去，我就再也不会出现了。

男孩攥紧了拳头，出神地看着那屋内一隅。

即使对方从来都不会跟自己交谈，即使他总是会消失，汤姆也不会放弃的。他会活下去的，他会变得更加强大，让他的天使好好看看，他是一个多么出色的人，多么伟大的人，多么强大而又特别的人。

他知道他会的。

 

\-----------------

当霍格沃茨的教授前来孤儿院，告诉他魔法世界的存在的时候，汤姆并没有对方预料中的那么惊讶。

毕竟，他连天使都见过了，那么魔法什么的又算得了什么呢？

但是这也不代表他就一点也不兴奋。他简直高兴坏了。他可以去一个魔法学校学习魔法，他可以离开这个该死的地方了！他可以在那儿获得更强大的力量，不只是吓唬吓唬那些肮脏的小孩而已，他可以做到更多、更不一般的事情。

他忽略了那个来接他的，叫做邓布利多的教授眼里的闪烁，在对方问起自己身上是否发生过什么特别的事情的时候，他隐瞒了关于天使的事情。

毕竟，那是属于他自己的小秘密。只属于他一个人。他确信不管发生了什么都不会轻易告诉任何人这个秘密。

 

而霍格沃茨的存在为他开启了一扇门，他终于正式进入了另外一个世界。

 

他真的是一个巫师，拥有神奇的魔法。而那些糟糕的，孤儿院的恶心的家伙们，都不过是一种叫做麻瓜的低等生物罢了。

就如汤姆所料，他确实是与众不同的，尽管在霍格沃茨最初的几年，因为姓氏的关系，他在斯莱特林学院过得并不怎么开心。但是在他很小的时候就早已明白，麻瓜界也好，巫师界也罢，哪里都是弱肉强食的。这个世界就是这样运转的。

只要自己足够强大，就没有人敢瞧不起他。

 

除此之外，魔法的存在和霍格沃茨诺大的图书馆让他也慢慢了解到，他离他的天使或许并没有那么遥远。

 

尽管对方很久未曾出现了，但是他就是可以肯定，他还在看着他。

他确信自己会再一次见到他的天使的，只是，还不到时候。他需要一些耐心，不能操之过急。现在的他还太软弱，他脑海里的知识还不够丰富，他还无法完全解开这个天使的谜题。

他还没有拥有足够多的力量，把他的天使捆在自己的身边，再也无法消失。

至少，首先他需要从一个孩子，蜕变成一个强大的人。

这是1939年的秋天，刚读二年级的他看了眼霍格沃茨上方深邃而美丽的夜空，掂了掂手里沉重的、布满灰尘的书籍，盘算着明天从哪个老师那里拿到禁书区的申请更为可靠。

 

总有一天。

他会做到的。

\-----------------

 

在汤姆·里德尔十六岁的时候，他已经出落成了一个俊俏又优雅的少年，他从一个被同院所有鄙视的“泥巴种”，一步一步爬到了这个学校中的佼佼者的位置，他成功当上了级长，甚至还拿过不少奖状。他是老师眼中的好学生，同学眼中的领袖人物。

没有知道他这么努力的原因具体是什么——即使是那些跟在他身后的斯莱特林纯血们，也没有任何人知道是什么驱使着他这样竭尽全力地往上爬。在他的内心深处，深藏着一个秘密，一个关于天使的秘密，一个关于渴望的秘密。那份渴望一直从未停止过鞭策自己，让他追逐知识，追逐力量，追逐……拥有他的天使的黑暗梦想。

在他进入魔法世界之后，很早就想明白了一点，只有力量是远远不够的。

倘若当他终于有了足够的力量得到他的天使，而那时候自己已然是一个垂暮老人，风中残烛，而他的天使却依旧美丽而耀眼，那又有什么用呢？

 

没错，他需要永生，不朽，成为超越一般人类的存在。

 

而在这一年，他也终于知晓了自己的身世。他终于如愿以偿踏入了斯莱特林先祖建立的密室，获得了蛇怪，至于那个意外死亡的泥巴种姑娘？他很懂得废物利用的道理。

——就像是送上门来的一般，他用她的死亡制造了第一个魂器。

他的计划几乎没有半点犹豫，他知道，是时候开始干点儿什么了。

当然，这些年来，通过布莱克家族和马尔福家族的关系，他有了更多的机会研究那些鲜为人知的古魔法，他可以像阅读英文一样流畅的阅读如尼文，他对黑魔法、神学、宗教与魔法之间的关系的了解也越来越深。

他知道制造完这样一个可怕而又黑暗的魔法物品之后，他一定会再一次见到他的天使的。

 

这天晚上，当他拿着那个已经被放进去了一片自己的灵魂的日记本，站在密室里发出因永生目标的实现而兴奋的狂笑之时，他终于在时隔多年后见到了那个让他魂牵梦绕的身影。

那个身影还是和记忆里的一模一样，在那一瞬间，汤姆都差点要以为这又是他自己的幻想了。

不过他知道，这是真的，他知道当自己犯下这样重的罪过，他的天使肯定是会出现的。

 

还没来得及让对方做出点儿什么，汤姆就向那个黑发白袍的身影走了过去，他的动作很突然，似乎把天使微微吓了一跳。

汤姆伸出手去，那只手却径直穿过了天使的身体。对方看起来就好像和一个幽魂一般，碰不见，摸不着。

 

汤姆笑了笑，说，“虽然我早就知道了，我们人类是没有可以主动触碰你们的能力的，但是我还是就想试一试。”

天使怒视着他，绿莹莹的眼睛瞪得大大的，显然，他感到被冒犯了。

汤姆继续说着，“好吧，好吧，我知道，我都知道，我亲爱的天使，”他嘴角的笑容好像完全抑制不住，不知道到底是他原本就这样兴奋，还是灵魂第一次分裂让他变得更为疯狂了。

“世界上只有两种人会在出身的时候被安排拥有一个守护天使，对吧？”汤姆的视线锁在对方身上，原本深黑的眸子泛着红光，“一种是因为太过于善良而需要天使守护的人，还一种是拥有强大的能力，要么成神要么成魔的那种人，需要天使在恰当的时候引导他们不至于太过于墜落。”

在黑发天使越来越惊恐的眼神中，汤姆继续笑着说下去。“显然，像我这样的人肯定是第二种了，不过这都不重要，反正它让我遇见了你。”

他似乎想起了什么，说道，“我还知道你们不被允许和人类交谈，以防泄露神的秘密和天机什么的，我也知道，在我成年的时候，你们会消除掉我关于你们的记忆。不过没关系，实际上，我知道的不仅仅是这些，我还知道很多关于你们的事情……关于你。”汤姆的声音渐渐低了下去，有些沙哑的嗓音里能听见一丝被压抑着的欲望。

 

“别这样看着我，亲爱的，”汤姆靠近过去，离那个他根本就触碰不到的身体近在咫尺，他的眼神就像是一个差点溺毙在水中的人终于再度尝到了空气一般，渴求地直视着眼前那双剔透的绿眼睛，那双他在人世间从未看到过如此清澈的绿眼睛，“你的表情就好像对这一切都感到困惑和不安，别担心，没有那么复杂，实际上……”

汤姆的笑意愈深，红眸闪烁着强烈的渴望，原本在平日里英俊的面庞在这一刻却是如此邪恶，像一条真正的吐着信子的蛇，他的呼吸变得沉重，说话的声音里也带着些气息，显得热烈而蛊惑，“我想要把你留下来，留在我的身边，可以吗？我的天使。”

 

对方惊恐地后退了好几步，即使他知道人类是不可能真正触碰得到他的，也因为对方低沉声线里带有的强烈欲　望感到有些慌乱。

天，他到底遇见了什么样一个人类……？

在汤姆疯狂而又强烈的占有欲的视线下，天使几乎是在惊惧的状态下逃一般的消失了。

密室里此刻便只剩下了穿着斯莱特林长袍校服的黑发少年一人，刚刚发生的一切都好像不曾发生过似的，但是他知道，很快，他的天使就再也逃不出去了。

 

在他们下次见面的时候。他就再也飞不走了。

 

\-----------------

同年的夏天。

 

小汉格顿村的气候并不怎么炎热，但是依旧让刚刚再一次犯下杀人罪行的汤姆·里德尔额间渗出了细密的汗珠。

他摩挲着手里的戒指，坐在屋里有些破旧的沙发椅上，这个年久失修的庄园很大，也很安静，他眯着眼睛，十分有耐心地等待着时间的流逝。地上的那具尸体还睁着眼，余温未消，一副骇人的样子，他也不甚在意。

即使那是他的父亲。

他不想承认的，愚蠢、恶心的麻瓜父亲。

 

汤姆·里德尔再次确认了一下地上那些被掩藏了起来的复杂符咒，确定了每一个精妙的细节都完美无瑕，他素来都是如此缜密，而在这件事情上，更需要万无一失。这些日子以来，所有的准备都是为了这一刻。

他看了看手中的戒指，心中暗忖着，如果这一次对方并未如他预料的那样出现，那他就用这个戒指好了，再尝试下一次的机会，还不行，就再下一次，总有一天......

忽的，即使没有任何声响，他也立刻感觉到了那个黑发白衣、闪着微光的身影的突然出现。他的深思被打断了，很好，他深吸一口气，试图抑制住自己几乎要满溢而出的得逞笑容。

“你终于来了。”里德尔的声音稳定而清晰，他看向他的天使，神情轻松得好像刚刚那个亲手弑父的人不是他似的。

这一次，天使凌乱的黑发似乎因为愤怒而飘扬的更加狂野了，绿眸也因此更加翠亮，他抿着唇，看了看一脸自在的汤姆，天使依旧保持着沉默，却是径直走向老汤姆尸体的方位。

而黑发的少年并没有阻拦，只是直勾勾地看着对方轻盈的脚步。

——还差三步，两步，一步……Yes！

 

突然之间，地面泛起了红色的、不详的光芒，几乎将这个房间都笼罩了起来，整个屋子都几乎为这样强大的魔咒而颤抖了起来，这出乎意料的发展也让绿眼睛的天使大吃一惊，他低头看了看脚下，之前被掩盖住了的大型符文圈在他的脚下闪着光，而那个恶魔般的孩子——少年，汤姆，正盯着自己，口中念念有词。

 

他知道有什么不对的事情发生了，下意识的想要立刻逃回天上，可是他惊异的发现他做不到这一点了。

再然后，像是有千斤重的力量压在了他的身上，他痛苦地摊倒在了地上，那个符文阵中。

待汤姆念完那一长串复杂而晦涩的咒语时，天使已经完全被魔法捆缚在了其中。

少年的呼吸变重了。他无法自已，这一刻他他等了太久太久，他需要好好确定一下这一切都是真的。

汤姆走过去，在天使的身影面前蹲下，有些颤抖的伸出手。

 

他碰到了。

他碰到了这个身体，他的黑发并不像看起来的那样凌厉，触感十分柔软，像是上好质地的丝绸，比汤姆在马尔福家用过的最好的被料还要柔软。

我可以碰你了，现在。

他情不自禁地想着，再靠近了一些。

 

那些他童年时光的旖旎妄想，那些伴他成长，慢慢滋生着的黑暗欲望，全都在这一瞬间得以实现。巨大的欣喜冲刷着他的头脑，他的眼眸也因为狂喜而变为了艳丽的红色。

他将天使半扶起来，搂在自己怀中，对方这才终于从疼痛中缓过来，睁开又惊又怒的绿眼睛，怒视着满是胜利姿态的少年。他咬着牙，身体也似乎再因为愤怒而颤抖。

 

汤姆笑了笑，没有在意对方的愤懑情绪，他动作轻柔地抚了抚那张脸上的肌肤，满意于和自己想象中一样顺滑的质感，轻声开口道，“我为这个准备了很长时间，你知道吗？”他又将手伸到了那颗脑袋的后面，将对方的脸拉近自己，“为了它，我几乎翻遍了马尔福家以及布莱克家的图书馆，不过它们几乎只帮上了一点点忙，好在，我在不久前恰好发现了斯莱特林密室里还有一个秘密图书馆，这才是让我发现一切的关键所在，没想到，在很久以前，就有一个触犯了禁忌的人类……他的故事告诉了我很多东西。说真的，一开始我也不是那么笃定这些符文会真的起作用，我借用了一些捕捉精灵的历史渊源和痕迹，结合了古神话里的暗示……总之，你要庆幸你的被守护人是一个天才，毕竟，也不是谁都可以像我这样把不可能变为可能……”

汤姆自顾自地说着，心情愉悦，他停顿了一下，将天使的身子全数搂入自己的怀抱，“看，我真的成功了，我成功地锁住了你的这个身体，不过……”他收紧了自己的双臂，几乎是紧紧地将对方勒住，天使不由得难受得皱起了眉，“这还只是第一步。”语音刚落，只见他摸了摸天使背后柔软的羽毛翅膀，最后指尖有些不舍地从那上面离开，然后快速地掏出了一把黑色的，尖端浸着血的匕首，动作利落的插了进去。

 

顿时，屋内被天使的尖叫声填满了。

 

汤姆没有想到，他第一次听见天使的声音，居然是这样一个场面。奇怪的是，即使这样厉声地，充满痛苦的尖叫声，也都让汤姆有些莫名兴奋了起来。

 

只见那天使虚弱的身子就这样被那把匕首固定在了这个符文上，天使身上原本环绕着的微光霎时间暗了下去，他洁白的翅膀被血红色浸染着，对比醒目，倒是衬得煞是好看。

汤姆看着那些温热的血液，有一些溅到了他的脸上，也使得他原本就诡谲地笑着的面庞更加惊悚了。

 

他双手按着那纯洁而美丽的身体，笑得像个胜利的孩子，“我建议，你应该摒弃掉那些繁琐的规矩，开口和我说说话，因为接下来我要对你做的事情，绝对会让那些诸神不再在意你这些小小的逾越。”

随着他咧着嘴的弧度加大了，他轻轻挥了挥刚拿起来的魔杖，天使的袍子就在他对方困惑又惊慌的表情下全数不见了。

 

\-------------------------

汤姆·里德尔感到自己浑身都像是着火了一般。

他一边满足又饥渴的在这副干净得仿若初生的身体上留下自己罪恶的证据，身下人的脖颈，胸口，腹部，臀部，全都是他用自己的唇齿写下的胜利的赞歌，几乎没有放过对方的每一寸角落。平日里梳得整整齐齐的黑发此刻凌乱得和那个天使如出一辙了。

直到他的吻来到对方的眼睫，他看到那双绿眸里的羞愤交加，还有些懊悔和茫然。

 

如此美味，不是吗？他轻笑出声，说，“我和你说过了，不要在意你的罪，再过一会儿，你就会因为我所做的事情被开除神籍，这样，你就无法再回到天上去啦，相信我，天堂是不会接受一个被玷污了的天使的。”

 

“更何况，你还没有头顶的光圈呢，所以还是个见习天使，对吧？你知道最后他们会给你怎样的惩罚吗？”

对方的眼神愈发的愤怒了，却依旧不置一词。

汤姆叹了口气，像是面对着一个不听话的小孩似的摇了摇头。

“没关系，你总会明白的。你是我的天使，我不会让你逃走的。”

说完他便握住了天使下身的阴茎，那儿的模样就像是几个世纪以前的某些画作里描绘的一样，干净而青涩。

天使也会有人类的七情六欲吗？汤姆很愿意亲自尝试一下这个课题。

 

他几乎是用自己最尽力的方式摩挲着那个分身，没过多久，他便看到它发硬发红，在对方羞愤的表情下颤巍巍地站立起来了。

他满意地一笑，看向天使那已经涨红了的脸，“亲爱的，告诉我，你的名字是什么？”

天使瞪着他，抿着唇。眼神仿佛想要吃人。

他捏了捏手中的小东西，引得对方差点惊呼出来，他几乎是扑上前去，一边啃咬着对方的耳垂，一边加速着手中的动作，听见身下人传来压抑不住的呜咽声，他知道，对方快射出来了。

那些精液也没有普通人类一般会有的骚味，粘稠的质感倒是相差无几，他沾了些在手指上，毫无预警地将它插入了那紧致的后穴里。

这样过分的动作真的惹恼了天使，他挥舞着手脚，忍着翅膀上的疼痛，试图推开汤姆，不料也不过是无力的挣扎而已。

 

“嘘，别乱动，很疼的不是吗？”汤姆的唇齿还依旧在他的耳畔流连，“我再问你一次，你的名字是什么？来，告诉我，反正你已经被我玷污了不是吗？一个不许和人类说话的禁忌而已，算不了什么的。”

汤姆的红眼睛像是宝石般闪烁着，他露出一副无辜和纯良的模样，说，“告诉我你的名字，我就不再对你做这种事了，好吗？我只是想要知道你叫什么而已。”

天使犹豫了，似乎是因为头一次遇见的这样的状况有些茫然，身下的疼痛也让他感到无助又困苦，他最终踟蹰着还是开了口，声音很小，但是汤姆还是听清楚了。“哈利……我叫，哈利……”

汤姆的笑容几乎可以说是灿烂的，只不过沾着脸上的血，和此刻的姿势，并不那么和谐。“很好，哈利，我的哈利。”

“我听说……天使是不会说谎的，”汤姆看了看愣愣地望着自己的天使的表情，他这是在期待自己饶了他吗？他舔了舔唇，似乎还在流连自己的舌尖刚刚和对方的肌肤相抵的感触，然后俯下了身子，几乎是贴在对方的耳畔处开口说话，带着气声、也带着缱绻的热度便如数打在了对方的耳朵上。

 

——“然而，可惜的是，像我这样的恶魔……最爱说谎了。”

 

说完，他将手指抽了出来，将自己早已硬挺的阴茎插了进去。

 

\-----------------

和一个天使做爱是一种什么样的感受？

如果你要问汤姆·里德尔，他会告诉你，至少天使是真的可以带着你上天堂。

 

他几乎是疯狂地在天使——不，哈利的身上驰骋，在学校的这些年他几乎都忙着研究黑魔法和任何与天使有关的事情，也不曾对什么人有过欲望，他知道，在过于年少的时候遇见过于美丽的事物，这让他的一生都几乎被自己的渴求所束缚了，他内心里渴求着的只有一件事，只有一个存在，而那个存在此刻正被自己压在身下，在被自己占有，侵犯，掠夺，据为己有。

此刻，哈利洁白的躯体上已经遍布着或青或紫的痕迹，股间的穴口被男人的阴茎填满，偶尔有一些白灼的液体在抽动的过程中溢了出来，顺着他的臀部流下，天使的身体微微颤抖着，不知道到底是因为疼还是因为害怕。这一刻的他看起来本应是淫秽而又放浪的，但是却莫名依旧闪耀着纯洁的味道，他就像是一个被献祭给了恶魔的祭品。

哈利的黑发比平时还要凌乱，除了被骗着开口说出了自己的名字之外，他不曾再让自己发出一点声音，紧咬着的唇被咬出了血，顺着下巴流下。那双绿色的眼睛时而睁开，里面的色泽因为愤怒而愈发深翠，像是要丢给汤姆一个阿瓦达索命咒一般；时而又会紧闭，好似再多看面前这个恶魔一眼都会觉得是一种侮辱。

或许，汤姆·里德尔确实就是一个恶魔。像他这样的人，想要什么，就会去夺取什么。即使是一个天使，一个超越人类的存在，也一样，没有什么可以阻止得了他。

他看着自己的粗大根部正在那个发着红的穴口处来回抽插，此刻，他们的身体正紧紧地连接在一起。这幅画面诉说着侵占，让他发泄着自己埋藏多年的欲望。进入这样一具柔软的身体带来的快感简直难以用言语来形容。他用尽全力去冲击哈利身体的最深处，逼迫着他不得不放开喉咙发出叫喊，他使出了浑身解数，让天使为他从未感受到过的极致快感而发出甜美的喘息。

 

来吧，我的天使，这就是人类，这就是人类的欲望，你感受到了吗？和我一起下地狱吧。

当哈利终于被这陌生而又美妙的感觉侵袭，茫然地、下意识地迎合起了自己的动作时，汤姆里德尔大脑里的那条神经几乎已经完全炸裂了来开，他不知道自己要如何才能确认这一切不是在做梦，他不知道自己何时才能停下来，他也不知道自己一共射了多少次，他只知道一直到哈利的叫声、呻吟声，也都逐渐的变为嘶哑，慢慢地直到一点声音也无力发出来，他才停下来对这具身体的侵犯。

啊，这可不只是一场简单的性爱而已。他看着身下天使那已然昏睡过去、满是狼藉却依然能让他兴奋起来的身体，满足的想着。如果不是还有更重要的事情要办，或许他会打算在这里干上三天三夜都有可能。

毕竟，为了拥有他的天使，这还只是他布局和谋划的第一步棋，第一张网而已。

 

他必须要将他的天使首先从神坛上拉下来，被自己亲手玷污，让他受到上天的惩罚……他知道以见习天使的身份，哈利是不会有第二次回去的机会的。

至于第二步……

他将那个匕首拔了出来，哈利似乎因为疼痛抽搐了一下，却没有力气睁开眼，汤姆擦了擦匕首上滴落的鲜血，握着它来到了哈利的额前。

对方此刻几乎已经虚脱了，安安静静地闭着眼的样子就像是一个……好吧，他本来就是天使。

 

汤姆用另外一只手牢牢擒住哈利被汗水打湿了的脸庞，然后用手中的匕首在他的额上认真而又有些紧张地刻下了一个形状。

或者说，是一个标记。

完成之后，他伸出手指按着那个闪电形状的伤口，念出早已背熟了的咒语，感受到一股拉扯着自己的灵魂的力量扑面而来。那种五脏六腑都被撕裂一般的感觉着实难受，但是他已经经历过一次了，他知道他承受得起。

那种好像失去了自己的一部分似的感觉……

没关系，毕竟这是为了将他的一片灵魂放入哈利的体内。

这会让他们的灵魂相连，命运相锁。从此以后，他的天使就是他的一部分了。

无论他被上帝惩罚成为什么样的凡人，无论他在多少年之后才会进入轮回，无论他会降生在世界上的哪一个角落。他都会找到他的。

 

哈利似乎也因为突然被植入的灵魂碎片冲击得睁开了眼。一股红色的火花在他的眸中闪烁着，和原本的绿色缠绕在一起，绚烂的色泽美丽得让汤姆恨不得再一次狠命地湿吻它的眼睫。

当这样猛烈的冲击风卷残云一般从两人身上席卷而过。房间里终于再度回复了平静。

果不其然，在自己玷污了他的天使没过多久之后，对方的身体就开始慢慢消失了。就像是当初在自己面前离开一样。

 

但是汤姆知道，这一次，一切都不一样了。

他的天使，不再是一个遥远地梦幻般的存在，不再是一个可以回去天上蜷伏着的神使了。他更确切的定义，是自己的一个魂器。他的体内拥有了自己的一片灵魂。

在未来的某一天，他会等到他的，他们会再度相遇的。毕竟，他可是不朽的存在，黑魔王，伏地魔大人。在未来会统领整个巫师界的人。

 

汤姆低头看着地上还未散去的血迹，好像那个天使残破不堪的身体还在那儿似的，他回味着自己的记忆，没过一会儿，再一次发出了笑声，似乎是因为刚刚再度缺少了一片灵魂，那笑声变得比以前还要疯狂了，惊得屋顶的乌鸦都腾飞了起来。

 

古旧的庄园里似乎什么都没有变，再过几天，汤姆的冈特舅舅就会因为涉嫌谋杀老汤姆·里德尔被关进阿兹卡班了。而此刻，老汤姆的尸体依旧还在那一动不动地躺着，脸上的皱纹和灰斑像是镌刻上去似的，显然，他的尸体已经有些微微的僵硬。一只蝴蝶飞了进来。停在尸体上。

一切的疯狂都好像是一场梦。而只有汤姆·里德尔本人，才拥有这一场的梦的钥匙。

\-----------------

时间流转。

 

1981年秋。

 

伏地魔听到他的追随者刚才汇报上来的信息，微微一愣。

 

“你说，他叫什么？”

“呃，主人，波特，哈利·波特，那个7月31日出生的孩子，他们的父母，莉莉·波特和詹姆斯·波特，我们都确定是曾三次反抗过您的人。”

食死徒有些惊疑不定，主人对这个信息的反应有些不同寻常，他从未看到过他这样紧张的神色。

过了很久，直到他的腿都几乎要跪麻了，他这才见到他的主人挥了挥手，说。“下去吧。”

“是的，主人。”

 

伏地魔，或者说，汤姆·里德尔，早已失去了少年时期俊俏的容颜，此刻的他因为魂器和黑魔法的影响，皮肤变得苍白，身形瘦长，脸也变得如同一只蛇一样。然而他也无所谓，毕竟，要让他的追随者们畏惧自己，一个更像是高于人类的形象是更为有利的。

而此刻他那如两道缝一般的鼻孔正因为刚才得知的消息一张一翕地沉重地呼吸着。

 

哈利……

他终于找到他了。

经过了这么多年。

那些记忆却依旧清晰得仿若昨日。

因为灵魂的分割，他可能记不清了很多事情，但是他却独独对他的天使存在过的每一个画面都记忆犹新。或许这是因为对方是他的魂器的关系？他不确定，总之，他有一个专门用来储存他以前那些和天使有关的记忆的冥想盆，他甚至不允许在里面有其他的记忆存在。毕竟，哈利是特别的。

有的时候，甚至是他自己也不知道，到底是自己用灵魂束缚着那个天使，还是那个天使用他的美好束缚着卑鄙而又疯狂的自己。

他回想了一下那个得知了一半的预言，不由得觉得好笑，他怎么没早一点猜到呢？能够击败黑魔王的力量……这个世界上还会有谁有这样的力量呢？啊，他知道的，他的天使总是不同意他去做那些所谓的坏事情，他总是用那样悲悯的表情看着自己，他总是用那双仿佛能看透自己的绿眸直直的射穿自己。他是那样的天真，那样的无邪……

伏地魔深吸了一口气。

没关系，这些都不重要，毕竟，现在的哈利还是一个刚出世的孩子。他会再度和他相遇的，这一次，他会得到他的。他会陪着他的，永远。

\-----------------

1981年万圣夜，戈德里克山谷。

红发女人无力地身子倒在了婴儿床的边上，伏地魔甚至都懒得再多看她一眼。

一个泥巴种怎么可以拥有他的哈利呢？那是属于他的天使。从头到尾，都是他伏地魔大人的。

 

他看着那个坐在摇篮里的小小婴儿，黑色的头发，睁得大大的绿眼睛正好奇地看着自己。他没有像一般的孩子那样哭泣，甚至连一点点害怕的迹象都没有。

 

伏地魔伸出魔杖，撩起了婴儿的额发，如他所料的，那里有一个清晰可见的闪电状的疤痕。

找到你了，我终于……找到你了。

他用双手将哈利抱了起来，小心翼翼地搂在怀里。这样一个小生灵，身上散发着婴儿独属的体温，被他举在手中的重量并不重，伏地魔却莫名感觉有些沉甸甸的。在如此近距离的观察下，那双绿眼睛和他在自己小时候初见到的模样几乎是如出一辙的纯净、透亮。他忍不住将脑袋埋在婴儿的颈侧，一边暗暗地想到，他终于真正可以把他的天使锁在自己的身边了。

不管用什么方法，不管要他等多少年，这一切都是值得的。

现在的他有了力量，有了不朽，有了茫茫多的追随者，他会制造一个最精美最华丽的笼子，把他的天使牢牢地锁在自己的身边。反正，如今对方早已失去了圣洁华贵的翅膀，等待着他的是全然未知的命运。

 

和我相连的命运……

伏地魔露出了一个不那么黑魔王的笑容，就像是在他还在孤儿院的时候，第一次见到他的天使的时候露出来的表情。像个终于得到了自己梦寐以求的糖果的孩子。在那张非人般的面颊上难能可贵的出现了如此人性化的表情，这甚至都显得有些违和了。若是有哪个他的追随者见到了这一幕，或许也都会惊得掉了下巴。

他满足的叹息着，轻抚着男孩柔软的黑发，在那个闪电伤痕上轻轻落下一吻。低声喃喃道。

 

“我终于拥有你了。”

“这一次，换我来看着你长大，我的天使，我的哈利。”

 

\----------END----------

**Author's Note:**

> -天使什么等级什么禁忌的都是私设不要追究啦。
> 
> -咳咳，不要问我为什么情人节发这么变态黑暗的玩意。要知道，恋爱的“恋”字，是由变态的变字的上半部分，和变态的态字的下半部分，组成的。╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> -好吧其实原本想的结局是更BE一点，老伏会付出代价的那种，但是我真的是一个非常沉迷于伏养哈设定的人（or变态？）……于是，就变成这样咯。开车部分也是原本没打算开的，但是汤姆自带荷尔蒙（你懂的）……
> 
> -顺带还可以联动一下蛋妞新上映的电视剧《奇迹缔造者》是不是！天使蛋妞！
> 
> -写完后突然反应过来哈利从头到尾只有一句台词（还是在床上）……（陷入深思)


End file.
